


Tinsel Town

by hellhoundtheory



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundtheory/pseuds/hellhoundtheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorm rooms aren't the best for decorating a Christmas tree... nor are rambunctious kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel Town

Warm light flowed from candles around their dorm room, flooding Willow's nose with the scents of vanilla and peppermint. Tara handed her a cup of tea as they examined their work with tilted heads. 

"I think it looks good," Tara complimented, always optimistic and upbeat about anything done with her lover. Willow eyed the leaning tower of three foot pine tree with trepidation. 

 

"I'm not sure. I was Jewish you know, and now I'm all Wicca, but we've still got a little tree, and I've never had a little tree, maybe I'm trimming or-or treeing wrong?" The gold star on top of the tree was sagging; they had to tape it to the top of the sapling to keep it on the tree. 

"You couldn't possibly tree wrong. To tree isn't a verb." Tara wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, relishing the warmth of their familiar embrace. 

Willow leaned into Tara, taking a sip of the spiced Christmas tea. "Are you sure? Because if it were a verb, I think we would have done it wrong." They began to turn away from their display of Christmas cheer when it was bowled over by Miss Kitty Fantastico. 

"Kitty!" Willow screeched, diving for the tree. Tara remained calm as Willow fetched the squirming mass of black and white fur from the pile of pine needles and decorations. Silver tinsel was wound around Miss Kitty Fantastico like yarn did when the mischievous kitten played with it. 

"Silly kitty. Tinsel is for treeing, not for kittying," Tara mock scolded the cat. Willow held up the offending kitten for Tara to unwind the tinsel from around it. 

"There went our Christmas cheer," Willow said regretfully, looking at the mess of an ex-tree as she put down the kitten so it could investigate. 

"We make our own cheer," Tara wisecracked, putting the tinsel on like a boa.

Her girlfriend grabbed the ends and pulled Tara towards her, using the tinsel like a rope. 

"Can we do that now-ish?" Willow asked enticingly, biting her bottom lip as she led Tara in further. 

"Oh, no, maybe later," Tara joked and made to back away, knowing her girlfriend would persist. 

They spent the rest of the night chasing each other and the cat around with tinsel--among doing other things.


End file.
